This invention relates to a bulb-turbine-generator, and more particularly, to apparatus of small capacity for electric power generation adapted to be easily installed in dam-spillways or irrigation channels having an extremely small head.
The development of hydraulic energy has received increasing attention in recent years in terms of energy resource economization. It is utilized in locations of a small head such as in rivers, spillways of existing dams, open channels for irrigation, survice water, or the like, as a developing area to make use of hydraulic power.
Conventionally, bulb-turbine-generators have been widely used and installed at spots of a small head to obtain hydroelectric power. As is well known, the bulb turbine-generator is fixedly secured within a casing made of concrete materials and the casing is constructed in the open channel. Therefore, civil construction expenses can be extremely costly in terms of installation of a relatively small hydroelectric power generation unit.
Further, in case of overhaul or repair of the turbine-generator, water should be blocked by gates disposed at upstream and downstream sides of the turbine. Such work is carried out in the channel after discharging water around the turbine, which is extremely troublesome and requires a long period of time. Additionally, there are disadvantages for downstream areas of the hydroelectric power generation in case of blocking of water, i.e., necessary water for irrigation or service water can not be obtained at the downstream area if the water is blocked for overhauling of the turbine-generator, and if the overhauling takes extensive time, severe problems may arise at the downstream area.